


Sunlit Heights

by havocthecat



Series: Soul's Inheritance [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate post-series story.  The IOA thinks they can control Elizabeth's inactive nanites now that Atlantis is back on Earth.  The Atlantis expedition works to keep them away from Elizabeth and get Atlantis back to Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/42670.html) on LJ.

The IOA is going to flip its collective shit about us wanting to go back to Pegasus," says John. He stands in Kate's office, leaning out the window and breathing in the salt air. It tastes wrong.

"If there's one thing I couldn't care less about, it's what the IOA thinks," says Kate. She finishes up her report and closes her notebook. "Let's go home."

Home, in this case, is a hotel they've rented in a huge block, because most of the senior staff of Atlantis is being debriefed about this new wormhole drive. He hasn't seen McKay in a week, and the only reason he knows Zelenka is around is he stops by at least once a week to ask Kate if she's gotten any challenges.

He doesn't think Kate's serious when she threatens to take Zelenka's head if he asks one more time. After all, it hasn't stopped him from asking.

"At least the government is picking up the room service bill," grumbles John. He wants to stay on Atlantis. Kate gets to stay on Atlantis, except she spends all her nights with John, whose daily cloaked puddlejumper flights to the city are filed under the excuse of 'someone has to keep an eye on things.' Elizabeth tells him that he's lucky she lets him get away with that.

"We're not having room service tonight." Kate's voice is so mild as she says it, that John knows something has to be up.

"We're not?" asks John, giving Kate an expectant, 'tell me more' kind of look.

As she stands, she almost meets his eyes. "Adam is flying in from Paris. We're going to meet him at the airport, then we're going out to dinner."

Oh. That explains that. Then something else occurs to him. "Am I invited?"

Kate smiles at him as she gathers her things. "Of course."

"Are we going to--" John falls silent. He remembers what they did the first time he met Adam. It was crazy - he hadn't slept with a guy in years, not to mention being a Lieutenant Colonel _in the Air Force_ and all - but it was pretty damn hot.

"That depends on what you're asking," says Kate, looking at John with a solemn expression. "If you want to know if we're going to take his head, of course not. But if you're asking whether we're going to get drunk and fuck each other senseless, then probably so. Unless you've developed a prudish streak when I wasn't looking?"

The way she looks when she asks, it's like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

John's brain stutters to a halt and he gapes. Kate smiles.

"I take it you have no sudden prudish streak?" she asks.

"Is this how you livened things up when you were in the Dark Ages and didn't have tv?" asks John. He shifts, uncomfortable in pants that are too tight.

Kate laughs at him. "They don't call it the Dark Ages any more, John. Besides, the stories of what I did back then are only partly about debauchery."

"We have to go out to dinner first?" He didn't mean that to come out as a strained whine.

"Adam is very entertaining," says Kate. She moves toward the door. "More so when you're Immortal. Then he can tell the good anecdotes."

At least John's not going to wake up with a hangover. Immortality's good for something after all.

***

The airport is crowded, which, of course, is going to happen near Christmas. Kate wonders when she forgot about Earth's population density. After three thousand years, she acclimated to Pegasus in less than a decade. They wait in baggage claim and try not to get jostled.

Kate picks up the distant buzz of a Quickening and looks up. Hopefully it's Methos, and not a headhunter or an Immortal with a grudge. From the strained look on John's face, he's thought of that possibility too.

It worries her more than it should that John has yet to face his first challenge. He's not a green boy. He's faced down ten thousand year old Wraith Queens more than once. Still, she worries. Even after all this time, she's not used to caring for someone in this way.

"Any sign of him yet?" asks John, his jaw clenched.

"There." Kate lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Methos riding down the escalator. He's irritable. Most Immortals are without a sword in easy reach.

The baggage carousel rumbles to life and starts disgorging luggage. Kate pulls the carrying case with Methos' sword before he gets to them.

"Well, well, well," says Methos. He's giving John a once-over.

Kate rolls her eyes. She's never met anyone else who can draw that phrase out quite as long as Methos does.

"Can we get the sarcastic commentary out of the way early?" asks John.

"You presume that part's ever over," says Methos. He grins as he looks at Kate. "And to think, I was worried the poor lad couldn't hold his own. Does he know what's coming?"

"I have a pretty good idea," grumbles John.

"It's only easy to surprise him the first time," says Kate. She returns Methos' smile. "I've made reservations for dinner at Absinthe."

"Must you insist on propriety and decorum?" asks Methos. After his Romantic pretensions in the past, Kate thought he'd be amused by the name.

John rolls his eyes. "I've already tried to talk her out of it."

"You must know by now that Kate's impossible to talk out of anything," says Methos.

Kate shoves his sword case at him and hits him in the chest. Methos grunts and staggers back a step.

"Shut up, Adam," says Kate, more sweetly than usual. By the poisonous look Methos flashes her, it's worked.

***

They're finished with dinner. They have been for hours, actually, but they're on their fourth bottle of wine, and Kate's finishing a second dessert. When their server asked Kate if she wanted to watch her figure, John half expected her to pull out her sword and decapitate the poor man. The lecture on not judging another person's food choices had him paling and giving longing looks at the door as it was.

The restaurant's smart enough not to kick out three people who are spending more on wine than they did on dinner. Things going well. John's got serious chances of getting laid at least twice tonight, and he's finally starting to feel better about this stupid Immortal thing he's stuck wtih.

That must be why Elizabeth is calling him. She has a sixth sense for the worst possible time to call. Which isn't being fair to her, but the prospect of an impending crisis brings out his grouchy side.

"Please tell me you're not calling for the sole purpose of ruining my evening," says John.

Kate gives him a curious look, while Adam pours himself another glass of wine.

Elizabeth's voice is amused. "That wasn't my intention, but it will probably happen anyway."

"What's wrong?" asks John, frowning.

"We have a situation." Elizabeth is worried. He doesn't need to see her to know that she's got that line between her eyes from staring too much at a monitor, trying to puzzle out how to keep them alive and safe this time too.

"I can leave Kate here for the night and come back now." He should at least let Kate have a decent evening. "Are you at the hotel?"

"No, I'm in the city." 'The city,' in this case, refers to Atlantis, but they don't have a secure line. There's a long pause, like Elizabeth wants to say something, but she's not sure how it's going to go over.

"Spit it out, will you, Elizabeth?" asks John. He's drunk enough to have less patience than usual.

"Bring Kate and Adam." Elizabeth's voice is apologetic. "Radek suggested that Adam could help."

"You want me to bring Adam into the city?" asks John.

"She what?" Kate's eyes widen and she sets her fork down to stare at him.

Adam is losing the relaxed look he almost always has. "Does this mean I get to learn what you've been up to for the past five years, Kate?"

"What do you need Adam for?" asks John. He narrows his eyes.

"Radek tells me that he can translate cuneiform," says Elizabeth. "Dr. Jackson is unavailable, and I don't know anyone else I can trust. I'll explain when you get here."

"We'll be there in half an hour," says John. He shuts off his phone. "I guess our plans tonight have changed. Elizabeth wants us."

"What's going on?" asks Kate.

John signals for the check. "Hell if I know."

***

"This is all very Star Trek," comments Methos. They're in a park in San Francisco, and John is de-cloaking the puddlejumper.

"You're not the first person to compare him to Captain Kirk," says Kate. She doesn't stifle her grin at John's wounded expression.

"I'm a pretty monogamous guy," protests John. The jumper shimmers into view long enough for them to walk up the ramp.

"They're cute when they're so young, aren't they?" asks Methos, smirking.

"Adam." Kate's voice is a warning. They walk inside the jumper, and John brings the cloak back up.

"What? I'm not a very nice man." Methos stops in the middle of the rear compartment, pivots around in a slow circle, and whistles. "Though _this_ is very nice. Maybe I should damn the risks of being caught in bureaucratic red tape for five hundred years and go into the civil service as well."

"They might not want to give an asshole like you the clearance," says John, but there's no heat in the words. It sounds like he's got Methos in the same mental slot as Rodney. In other words, someone who doesn't mind if John is an ass himself.

"Did Elizabeth give you any indication of what was going on?" asks Kate, frowning. She goes to the front of the jumper and sits, beckoning for Methos to do the same.

"Just that it's under the radar," says John. She sees his hand hover over the autopilot, but he doesn't turn it on. He almost never does. "She's not putting it past the IOA to be monitoring us."

"You never know with them," says Kate. She glances over at Methos. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I'm waiting to see where this is all going." His hands are in the pockets of his trenchcoat, and his expression is curious.

"You'd think that immortality would teach you some patience," says John.

"I've _been_ patient," says Methos. "I've waited all night for Kate to give me the juicy tales of where she's been for five years, not to mention why Mike Branton is being detained for espionage, and also to feed me some details about the incredibly sparse report that your Watcher uploaded about your last challenge."

Kate is outwardly calm when she turns back to look at Methos. "You hacked into the Watchers' database?"

"You bloody well took Cassandra's head," says Methos. He shrugs. "The least you could do is tell me about it. That witch could've taken you over."

"Don't you mean bitch?" asks John. He's looking between the two of them, obviously worried, but he's not doing anything yet.

"That too," says Methos. His eyes don't leave Kate.

"I'm more strong-willed than that," says Kate. Her anger is on a short leash. "I handled her Quickening just fine."

It was closer than Kate likes to admit, but she won't be telling Methos that.

"I was there when you took your first head, Chryseis," says Methos. Kate's shocked to hear that name from him again. It's one of the oldest she has. "If anyone has the right to ask that question, it's me."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate sees John hit the autopilot. Given how close they are to Atlantis, that's not good. He swivels around in his chair.

"You know, given the fact that Cassandra was hunting Kate down to find this Methos guy, and that Kate has said you're her oldest friend, maybe you want to cut her some slack?" John's slouched back in his chair with a relaxed, boneless look that can vanish in an instant.

"Are you implying something, John?" asks Methos, his eyes narrowed.

"No one needs to defend me," says Kate, glaring at John. "And no one needs to talk about Cassandra either. If you're that set on hearing the messy details, it can wait until after we find out what Elizabeth wants."

"Good timing." John nods at the view out the jumper window. They've docked inside Atlantis.

***

Elizabeth and Zelenka are there to greet them. No one else is on hand, which only makes sense. It's getting on toward midnight.

"This is Adam Pierson," says John, waving one hand behind him.

"Adam and I are already acquainted," says Zelenka. His tablet is tucked underneath his arm. "It's good to see you again."

The only reaction from Adam is a groan.

"Let's go to the conference room." Elizabeth is worried. She's got her arms crossed, and her shoulders are tense.

"How bad is it?" asks John. He's less than half-drunk as they walk through Atlantis' corridors. To Kate, the city is old news. She's more focused on chatting with Zelenka, but Adam - or whoever he is, if he's this Methos guy - is impressed.

"How long has there been an invisible city floating in San Francisco bay?" asks Adam.

"About a week," says Elizabeth. She looks over at Adam and almost smiled. "Radek tells me you're an expert at translating cuneiform, Dr. Pierson."

"It's a good thing for you that Kate and I are friends," says Adam, oblivious to Kate's warning look. Or pretending to be oblivious. "I don't know that I'd have let John spirit me off to a mysterious invisible city otherwise."

They push through the doors to the conference room, where stone tablets are littering the central table. As soon as the doors close behind them, Elizabeth turns and faces them. "I don't have time to beat around the bush," she says. "I know what Kate and John are. I know who the Watchers are. My knowledge of that isn't going to put you at risk."

Adam looks stunned and impressed, which is a pretty universal reaction to Elizabeth when she gets like this. He gathers his wits faster than John did the first time _he_ met Elizabeth. Adam turns to Kate. "You told her?"

Kate shrugs. "There was an explosion."

"She was dead for twelve hours," says John, his mouth twisting into a grimace.

"Not one of my better days," says Kate.

"Have I interrupted a reunion?" asks Elizabeth, one eyebrow raised.

"As a matter of fact, yes," says Kate dryly. "We were on our fourth bottle of wine when you called."

"I'll buy you a bottle of champagne myself later," says Elizabeth, gesturing at the table. "Adam, please. I'll explain everything once I have the translations."

"Elizabeth wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," says Kate. She lays one hand on Adam's arm. John frowns at Radek, who looks like he's about to start taking notes.

"For you, I'll do it, then," says Adam, nodding at Kate.

John wonders if he should turn into the jealous type. On the other hand, being the jealous type will keep him from getting laid in the next couple of nights. Probably longer.

"Play your cards right, and I'll offer you a position with the Atlantis expedition," says Elizabeth.

Is she flirting with Adam? John hopes like hell that Kate's not the jealous type either. Though he's guessing that she's not, considering their plans for tonight. Speaking of those plans, there's no way in hell that John is going to speculate on what that look on Elizabeth's face means.

"Then I guess I'd better get started," says Adam.

***

The sun is well on its way to rising by the time Methos stumbles out, bleary-eyed and with hair as tousled as John's. Kate snaps out of her doze at the look on his face.

"Kate Heightmeyer," says Methos, his eyes narrowing, "what the hell have you been up to?"

Elizabeth, Kate, and John share a look of amusement. Radek isn't there, but that's because he was called away to fix a broken coupling in the ZPM chamber.

"Welcome to Atlantis," says Kate, with a smile that would probably get her beheaded if she were aiming it at anyone but Methos.

"That's not any kind of an explanation," says Methos. He collapses in a chair and tosses a folder stuffed with papers at Elizabeth. "I also don't understand why you're hunting down Ereshkigal and her prison. Especially since, if you weren't aware, Ereshkigal was Queen of the Underworld. Also, she never existed."

"Neither do people who can't die unless they get their heads cut off, but you, Kate, and John are all walking around," says Elizabeth.

"Are you ready to tell us what all this is about?" asks John. He's probably more hung over than Kate and Methos are. At least, he sounds irritated enough for it.

"In the entire history of Atlantis, the Ancients captured only one Wraith Queen," said Elizabeth.

"You realize at least half of this is utter gibberish, right?" asks Methos.

"Curiosity killed the cat," says Kate. She reaches over and pats his arm. "You'd think you'd have developed some patience by now."

"Oh, fuck off, Kate," says Methos, without any real anger to it. "What's a Wraith Queen, and how does it relate to Sumerian myth?"

"One of the sections I translated in the Ancient database told us they'd taken her back to Earth," says Elizabeth. She looks excited.

John sits up. He's alarmed, which is what Elizabeth should be. "There's another Wraith on Earth?"

Kate thinks regretfully of warm, king-sized beds, extra pillows, room service, and all the things she could have done with Methos and John. There'll be time for that later. "Please tell me the IOA doesn't have her."

"Not yet. The cuneiform tablets which Dr. Pearson translated were unearthed from the Ancient trove at Glastonbury," says Elizabeth. She's more eager than a Wraith on Earth should warrant.

"She was imprisoned," says Methos. "You want to go and get her."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "I want the ZPMs powering her prison. The IOA wants the Wraith Queen, which, as I think we all know, would be a disaster."

"So why don't you just call up General Landry and ask the SGC to send a team. Or just tell the IOA that I'm heading out there with my team?" John is eager to get going. It's the look he always gets just before a mission. "We'll just tell them we had to kill her before she sucked the life out of McKay. Everyone always tries to kill McKay; it's not like they won't believe it."

"I can't," says Elizabeth. Kate's sure this is why Elizabeth is so tense tonight. "Teyla and I are doing a diplomatic dance with the IOA. Given the threat of the wormhole drive, they want Atlantis to stay on Earth and protect it."

"What on Earth is going on?" asks Methos. "Pun entirely _not_ intended. Kate, what have you gotten yourself mixed up in?"

"I've spent most of the last five years in another galaxy," says Kate. She shrugs at Methos' incredulous look.

"You owe me one hell of an explanation," says Methos.

"I need someone who won't be missed by the IOA to get me those ZPMs," says Elizabeth. "Teyla and I can keep them distracted for a few days."

Kate's very impressed by Elizabeth's skill at manipulation. She gives Methos a run for his money, and on far less experience than he's had.

"You can't ask that of me," says Kate. She shakes her head, trying not to pay attention to the looks she's getting from John and Methos. "Not to mention Adam."

"Kate--" starts Elizabeth, but Kate holds up her hand.

"Can we talk privately?" asks Kate, trying not to feel sick.

"You're certain?" asks Adam.

For a moment, Kate is tempted to laugh at him. He worries too much. So does John. "Do you think I have anything to worry about?"

"She's right," says John. He stands. "It's Kate and Elizabeth."

John should realize that makes it all the more reason to worry. Elizabeth can hold her own with anyone, and without needing a weapon in hand.

"Exactly," says Kate.

"I'm sure we have guest quarters John can put Adam up in." Elizabeth gives them all a reassuring smile. "It's been a long night."

Kate's pretty sure she'll find them both in her quarters, and, more likely than not, they'll be naked. She needs to talk to Elizabeth, though. There's something else going on to make Elizabeth so jumpy. She hides it well, though. If Kate weren't Elizabeth's therapist and friend, she'd never have figured it out.

"I'll see you two later," says Kate. She smiles as John grabs Methos' arm, dragging him out while muttering that they don't want to get in between the two of them.

When the door closes behind them, Elizabeth turns to Kate. "Are you going to treat this like a therapy session, or like I'm your friend?"

"A little bit of both," admits Kate. "What's making you so antsy that you need to go through the Watchers to find an expert on cuneiform? Why not go right to the SGC's archaeology department?"

"I need to get Atlantis back to Pegasus without anyone suspecting what we're up to." Elizabeth stares down at her hands, so it has to be bad. "Too many of the civilian contractors owe the IOA their jobs. I don't want any leaks."

"What's the IOA up to now?" asks Kate.

Elizabeth looks up. The fear in her eyes is striking. "They want to re-activate the nanites in my body and harvest them to create a new battalion of super soldiers. They think human-Replicator hybrids will be easier to control than a full Replicator."

That's news to Kate. She wonders what idiot came up with that idea. Any social scientist knows that humans are quantifiably predictable only in large numbers, and never in a military situation.

"That's not going to lead to good things," says Kate.

Elizabeth nods in agreement, but stays silent.

"How did you find out about this?" asks Kate.

That's when Elizabeth shuts down. There's no way to get a read on her, not now, and she still isn't responding to Kate. This might be a good time to panic. Or to test a theory. Kate reaches out to lay a comforting hand on Elizabeth's arm. Even though Elizabeth isn't the most tactile of individuals, her reaction is extreme. She stands and moves away before Kate can make contact.

"What aren't you telling me?" asks Kate. She gets up to stand next to Elizabeth, who's looking down at the control room.

Elizabeth turns to face Kate. "Remember the Replicator that John and Ronon found on Earth?"

"Ada?" Kate keeps her expression as neutral as she can. "She's come up. Why?"

"She's aware that she's been downloded into servers at the SGC. She's very upset." Elizabeth goes to sit behind her desk.

It's to put some distance between them, which Kate won't allow. She walks around Elizabeth's desk and perches on the edge, close to Elizabeth. It's a good thing that she always keeps her desk clear.

"You're trusting a Replicator?" asks Kate. Between friend and therapist, friend wins this time. "Give me one good reason."

"The only human she trusts is John," says Elizabeth. She reaches into a drawer and pulls out a slim black folder. "Ada's willing to take the rest of us on faith, based on what she knews about John. Besides, I found proof. In hard copy."

Kate takes the folder and flips through it. The evidence is damning, and mostly handwritten. She looks up at Elizabeth, whose expression is as horrified as her own. "Where did you get this?"

"Bill Lee has yet to learn not to underestimate me," says Elizabeth. That, at least, brings a smile to her face, even if it's a small one.

"What else aren't you telling me?" asks Kate. She knows Elizabeth will work her way around to it, but Kate's impatient. "How was Ava able to contact you?"

"She was able to reactivate the nanites inside my body," admits Elizabeth. She looks like she expects Kate to cringe back in horror.

"Are you all right?" Kate is made of stronger material than that.

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Only if I don't think about it."

The therapist in Kate takes over. "Denial's not the healthiest way of coping."

"I don't have time for a nervous breakdown," says Elizabeth.

"When do we ever?" asks Kate. She hopes down from Elizabeth's desk and reaches out to touch Elizabeth's arm. It's the ruthlessness inside her that makes her clamp down and refuse to allow Elizabeth to pull away.

"It's too dangerous, Kate--" Elizabeth tries to pull her arm away, but Kate has leverage on her.

"There are three things you need to know right now," says Kate, as Elizabeth stills and glares at her. "First of all, I trust you. Wtih my life, and with my secrets. Second, I know you. If you have enough control over the nanites to avoid being taken over by them, you have enough control not to be dangerous. Third, the nanites aren't going to hurt me. They can't."

She lets go, and there's a bruise on Elizabeth's forearm. Kate is horrified at herself, but, as she opens her mouth to apologize, it goes from dark purple to a light green, and then fades to nothing. She's healing as fast as Kate does.

Kate meets Elizabeth's eyes. "Did I just see that?"

Elizabeth nods. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"I know. I'm sorry." Kate takes Elizabeth's hand, with more care this time, and is amazed when Elizabeth doesn't flinch. "We'll fix this."

***

Kate opens the door to her quarters, looking more ragged and strung out than John's seen her since they moved planets the first time.

"You look like hell," says Adam, from where he's laying on Kate's bed.

John is thumbing through a magazine, but he puts it aside when Kate collapses between them on the bed.

"My next identity is going to be a cheesemaker," announces Kate.

"Um, okay?" John sounds hesitant, as Adam bursts into laughter. "Why?"

"Because there's no chance it will require me to do any counseling," says Kate, closing her eyes. "Cows don't get posttraumatic stress disorder."

"Poor Kate," says Adam, still chuckling as he smooths her hair back.

Kate opens her eyes and squints at Adam. "Why aren't you asking questions?"

"He already harassed me with them," says John. He tries not to grumble; Kate doesn't need it. "You going to tell us what you and Elizabeth talked about?"

"We're hunting down a Wraith Queen and ZPM for her," says Kate.

Adam starts rubbing Kate's arms, and John looks concerned. "You sure? When I wanted to put you on a field team, you wouldn't let me."

"Things have changed," says Kate.

Yeah, like John doesn't worry about dying from old age any more, for one.

That's when Adam starts to caress Kate's breasts. Just the sides of them at first, with light touches that have Kate sighing and relaxing onto the bed.

John doesn't bother with Kate's shirt. He slides down the bed and tugs off her skirt. She's not the type to bother with nylons, and tonight she's wearing panties that barely cover anything. He tugs those off too, and Kate lifts her hips to help him out.

When John glances up, Adam has her shirt off and her bra tugged down. He's bent over, his mouth on her breasts. He's got Kate's wrists caught in a punishing grip. When he bites down hard, Kate shudders and groans.

The rougher they are, the more Kate likes it. She didn't act like this when they first started sleeping together. She was so sweet, and John was so careful. Not any more. John holds her thighs hard enough to bruise. When he eats Kate out, he scrapes his teeth against her and fucks her with his fingers.

She twists between them, her body starting to shake. Kate's eyes are squeezed shut and her breath is coming in sharp, shallow bursts. Between John and Adam, they bring Kate to one screaming orgasm, then another.

Kate lays on the bed recovering, eyes half-lidded and sleepy, and watches them. Adam's still hard. So is John. "It's been two years," she says, smirking, "and you're both still dressed?"

"Practically no time at all," says Adam. He and John stand and strip off their clothing, while Kate takes her bra off and tosses it on the ground. John is still staring when Adam shoves him down on the bed, next to Kate.

It's John's turn to get sucked off. Adam's mouth is surrounding him with wet heat. He doesn't know what to do, so he just groans and tries not to move too much.

Kate rolls onto her side and kisses him. It's long and slow, with a languid heat to it. "Let go," she whispers.

That's what John needs to hear. He arches up on the bed, and Adam sucks harder, caressing his balls. The friction builds, and John's hips are moving. He's got to do something; he needs to come, but it's just not enough. Kate's nails rake down his chest, and the spiral of pleasure breaks. John comes so hard that his vision dims.

He lays back, gasping, as Adam smirks up at him. His eyes slide over to Kate, and his smile is speculative. "It's been a few decades, Kate."

She pushes herself up and smiles, then breaks into laughter as Adam drags her up and toward him.

John stares, fascinated. Adam's hands are fisted into Kate's hair. She has his cheeks cupped in her hands, and what starts as an almost chaste kiss turns into a passionate, fiery kiss. Kate pushes Adam back onto the bed. This time she holds him down as she slides onto him, but he struggles.

They laugh, while they're in the middle of a fight. He sees Kate struggling for control. She bites down on the side of Adam's neck, and he gets one hand free and slides it down to circle Kate's clit. There's no way John is going to understand any of this. John's been with Kate for more than four years now, and he has no idea why he finds this so fucking hot.

Kate comes, staring at John and screaming, convulsing against Adam. She collapses, breathing hard, as Adam shudders and groans, coming hard inside Kate. The three of them end up collapsed in a tired, sweaty pile of limbs, and Kate chuckles. "It's about time."

John's half-asleep, thinking about rolling out of bed so they can clean up, when he looks over at Adam. He knows he shouldn't say anything. He knows he shouldn't be a smartass. But when has John ever done what he was supposed to do?

"Do you think this makes me gay?" he asks, his tone making it obvious he's anything but serious.

Kate bursts into laughter, and Adam hits him with a pillow. "Shut up, Sheppard."

***

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" asks Methos. He's sitting in the jumper. "The joys of flight notwithstanding, it's a little risky. Actually, never mind. I'm doing this because Kate asked. Why are the two of you doing this?"

"Because Elizabeth asked," says John.

Methos gives Kate a disbelieving look.

"Yes, really," replies Kate.

"I've never seen you so loyal to any group before," says Methos. He frowns at her. "You doing this. Radek putting her before the Watchers. It's a little unusual."

"You have to get to know her," says John. He shrugs.

"No one is worth that kind of loyalty after only five years," says Methos, who looks unconvinced.

"Some time, when we get snowed in for a winter in the mountains again, I'll tell you the full story of the expedition," says Kate. She and John share a look. You had to have been there.

"Given the state of transportation these days, it may be centuries before we get snowed in together for the winter again." Methos props his legs up on the jumper's control panel. "Unless you want to arrange it."

"How many winters _have_ you two gotten snowed in together?" asks John. There's a hard edge to his voice. It's jealousy, finally hitting him.

"Twenty or so," says Kate. She looks between John and Methos. "Is it a problem?"

"I don't know, you've known this guy a few thousand years; you've known me for five." John shrugs and slouches down. He hits the autopilot. "What do you think, Kate?"

"Here we go again," says Methos, his face twisted in disgust. "At least half your lovers are the jealous types."

Kate can't help but smile at Methos. "You don't know John the way I do. We spent an entire year snowed in together on Atlantis."

"That's not quite the same thing," points out John, looking startled. "There were two hundred people with us."

Kate leans across Methos and gives John a long, slow kiss. "Two hundred people, and you're the one I slept with."

Methos' hand skims over Kate's ass. There's a time she'd have stabbed him for it, even if she welcomes his touch. It's the principle of the thing.

"Just over a hundred men," says John. He watches Methos touch Kate and doesn't say anything. "Narrows the pool of available suitors, don't you think?"

"I'd say that attitude is from inexperience, but he was in bed with both of us last night," muses Methos. He's still touching her. Kate contemplates drawing her knife. Just for nostalgia's sake. "He doesn't _seem_ stupid."

"Stop being such an ass, Adam," says Kate, glancing back at him, before turning to John. "Did you think I limited myself to one gender?"

"I think you do whatever the hell you want," says John. He cups Kate's face and kisses her again, his lips warm and soft against hers, and his stubble a scratchy contrast on her skin.

Kate smiles and pulls away from both of them, moving back to sit in her chair. "We're not having sex in the jumper."

"How's Elizabeth going to find out?" asks Methos.

"With her, you never know," says John. "She's a little scary."

"Elizabeth can be terrifying when she's mad," says Kate. The thing about living so long is that she knows more than a handful of terrifying people. She _likes_ terrifying people.

"She's never been mad at you," grumbles John.

"I can see I'm going to have to get to know her," says Methos.

John eyes Methos suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

Kate smiles and nods at the viewscreen. "You can harass Adam later. We're almost to Baghdad."

***

The jumper's cloak is amazing, but John hides it with camo anyway. He hasn't been to Iraq before, just Afghanistan, but there are too many bad memories from there for him to want to be even in the same part of the world. He's here for Elizabeth's sake.

The sun is still harsh and glaring. They get the last supplies they need for a desert trek, and then they head out. The jeep they commandeer from some USAF types stationed here runs like a dream.

Kate does good in the field. She moves with care. She dresses like an Iraqui woman, staying quiet so they don't attract attention. They get ten miles into the desert, and Adam gets jittery. It's like he doesn't want to dredge up bad memories.

"Homecoming's a bitch," drawls John, looking around at the ruined city they've driven to. Stargate Command dug it up, but they abandoned it during the wormhole drive crisis, when everyone got recalled to the SGC. It was more secure, and, so far, resources haven't been reallocated back to science projects.

"What makes you say that?" asks Adam. Butter wouldn't fucking melt in his mouth either.

"Does every Immortal get that innocent look when they hit a thousand?" asks John. He isn't sure if he wants to be annoyed or impressed.

"Judging by your expression, Sheppard, it doesn't take nearly that long," says Adam. John wonders what the best way to wipe the smirk off Adam's face is. He could kiss the guy. Or hit him. Maybe both.

The humming of energy that's constantly under John's skin when Kate and Adam are around intensifies. John looks around, while Kate and Adam move at the same time, drawing their swords and backing into a triangle with John. It must be instinct now, the habits are that ingrained. The thing is, John can't afford to ignore the example, so he decides it's a good time to draw his sword too.

"Benjamin Adams." A man steps out into the rubble of the street. He's flanked by two others. They're all Immortals. "Carys of Gwynedd. You two are hanging out together again? And you've got company."

"Friends of yours?" asks John.

"They're more friends of Adam's than mine," says Kate. She grins. "Though Jimmy and I had a brawl or two when I had to drive home the idea that I wasn't his for the taking."

"We've been hunting you two down for a while," says the guy in the front. "Heard you were back together and in the Middle East, and we came all this way to find you. Shame you've evened the odds, but, then again, this has to be a young one. I'm sure he won't last long."

John laughs. This guy looks tough, but he's no Teyla or Ronon. "We'll see."

"Go away, Roberts," says Adam. He sounds tired. "I'm not interested in a fight."

"I am." Roberts advances, drawing a sword. The other two behind him split up. Presumably that's Jimmy heading over to Kate for a rematch.

Whoever the the guy heading for John is, he looks hard-bitten. Immortality came after life had treated the guy like dirt.

"You got a name?" he asks John, bringing his sword up.

"What do you care?" asks John. He attacks first, because that throws most people off balance.

This guy parries John's sword and doesn't look impressed, but John isn't done. He's been training with Teyla and Ronon for five years. He comes at the guy again; this time John drives him back.

"Lee." The guy pants out what has to be his name. "I like to know the name of the man I'm going to kill."

John rolls his eyes. The desert sun is brutal, and John is pouring sweat. They all are. Out of the corner of his eye, John sees Kate stumble and recover. There's no time to look closer, because Lee attacks again, this time with an overhanded strike.

The impact jars John's arms when he parries. He hears someone scream, not Kate or Adam, he thinks, and the sky begins to darken. Lee looks behind them, shocked. John doesn't check. Adam and Kate can take care of themselves. He just pushes forward, before Lee can get ready. The sound of lightning striking is close.

Lee doesn't expect John to attack. He doesn't bring his sword up fast enough to block John, who's only feinting at Lee's neck anyway. He shifts his strike, angling it downward, and hamstrings Lee.

The thing is, John remembers desert fighting. He knows the trick is to move with the sand, instead of letting it shift under his feet and send him slipping and sliding. He knows that what he needs is to end the fight before he gets dehydrated. He doesn't think about his next move until after Lee's head hits the ground.

John's horrified, and, at the same time, relieved. He doesn't want to die. He never wants to go through that kind of fight again, but he knows he's going to have to. He stands there, breath heaving, and watches as Adam gets up from the ground, looking weary.

The Quickening hits John. It's only now that he remembers this part. Every nerve ending is on fire. John doesn't think about being stoic or manly. He screams as blue lightning burns along his skin.

Across the landscape, he sees Kate throw sand in Jimmy's face. She's full of dirty tricks. When he stumbles back, she knocks him to the ground and slices his head off.

It should bother John that his girlfriend - that all of them - are cold-blooded killers. But as his Quickening ends, and Kate's begins, all John can think is how tired he is.

He wonders if Kate is going to have the same reaction as with Cassandra. Not that they have time for that, and John feels like his body is full of lead. Maybe tonight.

He and Adam sit on a drift of sand while lightning arcs from the body to Kate. When it finishes, she trudges over and collapses between them. They scoot over to give her more room.

"I hate headhunters," mutters Kate.

"You used to be a headhunter," snaps Adam.

"So did you," says Kate. She lifts one arm and wipes her face, then reaches for her canteen.

"Karma's a real pain in the ass, isn't it?" asks John. He lifts his head. "You ready to descend into the underworld?"

***

The door to the Ancient prison was hidden behind a panel of stone with warnings chiseled all over it. Methos translates it for them, and John shrugs.

"I'm in the habit of ignoring Ancient warnings." John bends down to search more. "Especially when a ZPM is on the line."

"That's why we have so many problems," says Kate.

"How much trouble do you two usually get in?" asks Methos. He wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword and pounds it on the section left blank. "I was under the impression you'd been closeted away on a dull military base for the past five years."

"You have no idea," says John.

"More than your friend MacLeod, most of the time," says Kate. She wrinkles her nose in distaste, but he's the most trouble-prone Immortal she knows of.

"It's amazing you still have your head, Kate," says Methos. He pulls away the shattered remains of the dry, crumbling clay.

"There's something blocking us," says Methos.

Kate aims her flashlight at the hole. "Looks like Ancient technology to me."

"I guess that's my cue," says John.

Kate grabs Methos' arm and stands back. When the door opens, the cuneiform wall crumbles to dust.

"I guess we should've taken pictures of it," says John.

"Worried that Daniel Jackson is going to come after you with a pickaxe?" asks Kate.

"You'd probably survive it," says Methos.

"Lucky me." John steps inside, and dim lighting comes on to illuminate a metal corridor. There's delicate tracework, and glass inset along the lighting.

"So you're telling me these guys are the most advanced people ever to have existed, and all they could come up with is track lighting?" asks Methos.

Trust Methos to boil things down to the most trivial essentials. Kate throws him a dirty look.

"Don't give me that," says Methos.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Do you think there's more than one Wraith here?"

"I can barely handle one ten thousand year old Wraith at a time," says John. He adjusts the strap of his gun. "If we get more than one, we're in trouble."

It's subtle, but Methos does a double-take. Kate's used to the idea of creatures older than her, or older than Methos, even. "Surprising, isn't it?" asks Kate.

"Everything you and Radek have gotten mixed up in is surprising," says Methos.

They're walking forward. The path spirals downward. This prison is big and well-built. They find a computer bank three levels down. John is able to activate it, but neither he nor Kate can translate Ancient. Not even Methos can make much headway on it.

John is able to load the database's contents onto the jumper remotely. None of them had thought to bring a computer. Some scientist she was.

They keep walking down, spiraling further into the Ancient prison. The sixth level is a lab, with an isolation room full of restraints and instruments that wouldn't pass muster with a modern ethics board.

"Some place you found here," says Methos, looking around.

"The Ancients were complicated people," says Kate. She looks around. "Rodney could probably find the power source in ten seconds flat."

"While telling us how lucky we are to have him," says John. He chuckles. "He's going to kick out asses for doing this while he's tied up at Area 51."

"That sounds like Rodney," says Kate.

"These Ancients wouldn't have put their power source on the same level as their prisoner, would they?" asked Methos.

Kate and John look at each other. "They might have," says Kate.

"For advanced beings, they were incredibly fucking stupid," says John. He groans. "She's got to be awake by now."

"Do they smell food and wake up?" asks Methos.

"We did bring overwhelming firepower, right?" Kate looks around for the door that leads to the seventh level.

"If you count three swords, two berettas, and a P-90," says John. He shrugs and pats his P-90. "You guys are nuts to rely on just your swords."

Kate knows John is congratulating himself for shoving a beretta at her and talking her into carrying it.

"Let's just get this over with," grumbles Methos.

***

The seventh level is small, barely ten feet across. The Wraith Queen comes out of the darkness, only to be driven back by a sharp burst from John's P-90.

She stopped and stares at them, raising her hand imperiously. "So the Alterans have returned," she says.

Her mind batters against John's, but things have changed since he last faced down a Wraith this old. For one thing, he's gotten more stubborn. For another, he's died a few times. He's not sure which is helping, or maybe it's just that she's hungry.

Doesn't matter. She goes down in a hail of bullets. John doesn't waste time trying to talk to her, because he doesn't care what a creepy, person-eating alien thinks.

Adam chops off her head and kicks it to the other side of the room. "Just in case."

They grab the ZPMs - one full, one three-quarters full, one drained - and hightail it back to the jumper. They should get back just in time for John to recover from the flu that Keller is lying through her teeth about him having.

***

Elizabeth is waiting for them when they return. The relief in her eyes when John presents her with two ZPMs carrying a charge is obvious.

John gives her a concerned look. "What's up?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Elizabeth smiles and hands the ZPMs off to Radek, who takes them and hurries off.

"You have something sneaky planned, don't you?" asks John.

"Elizabeth has therapy scheduled with me," says Kate. She gives Elizabeth a look that tells her she's not getting out of it this time. Elizabeth, on the other hand, looks almost relieved to be dragged away. "Should we go to my office?"

"Do I have any hope of making you go to my infirmary for a check-up?" asks Elizabeth.

"That would delay therapy nicely, if only I needed a doctor," says Kate, as John grins at Elizabeth and Methos plays it safe by staying quiet.

Elizabeth's rueful smile is all Kate needs to see.

"Give me half an hour to change and I'll meet you in my office," says Kate. She's not about to let anything get in the way.

"We'll debrief in an hour and a half, then," says Elizabeth. She nods at John and Methos. "John, I trust you can keep Dr. Pearson entertained in the meantime?"

Kate gives Elizabeth a sharp look, but Elizabeth has guileless down to an art form too.

***

Elizabeth is in Kate's office for therapy, but it's less formal than her sessions with Elizabeth were, even three years ago. Kate supposes that finding out all of her secrets made Elizabeth give up some of her reserve. They have coffee - fresh, not freeze-dried, by virtue of being on Earth - and Elizabeth has managed to get her hands on the last of the Athosian _pomma_ fruits, as well as freshly-made Chinese food.

"When did they start delivering to Atlantis?" Kate already knows the answer. She pokes at her curry chicken to see if this restaurant uses potatoes in their recipe.

"They don't," says Elizabeth, a smile playing about her mouth. "Radek was kind enough to bring a very large amount of food back from Area 51 when he and Miko flew back earlier today."

"I owe Radek," says Kate, taking a very long drink of her coffee, sinking back in her chair and sighing.

"You know what I'd like to know?" asks Elizabeth. She gestures at Kate with her chopsticks. "Just when did therapy turn into relaxing bitch sessions?"

"It's my guilty secret," says Kate, chuckling. "Most of the time, you don't need therapy. You just need some time to relax."

"And so do you?" asks Elizabeth.

Kate takes another bite of curried chicken, then smiles at Elizabeth. "Our jobs are stressful. I could use at least an hour where I don't have to worry about the fate of the world."

"Or the galaxy. Or two galaxies." Elizabeth sips her coffee again. "I hope you don't think that this is the first time that I've noticed this."

"Hardly," says Kate, looking nonchalant.

"So, when I leave your office, will I find that Dr. Pearson has a guest room, or will he be spending the night with you and John again?" Elizabeth looks like the cat that ate the canary.

"Is it a problem?" asks Kate. She tries to keep from looking taken aback, and fails.

"I've known you and John for five years." Elizabeth raises her eyebrow and smirks at Kate. "I'm not _that_ unobservant."

"I'm aware of exactly how observant you are, Elizabeth," says Kate, letting her head fall back on her chair.

"You also know how to avoid answering a question," says Elizabeth.

"I thought this was our time to relax," says Kate. She's curled up in her chair, Elizabeth is as carefree as she ever gets, and they're talking about Kate's love life. The one she doesn't talk to anybody about.

"I'm curious." Elizabeth shrugs and wraps her hands around her coffee mug. "I've always played it safe in relationships, and here you are, involved with two men. I suppose that I wonder why you didn't bother to hide it."

"I guess I don't feel like I have as much to hide around you these days," says Kate. She does her best to sound analytical. It doesn't work, of course. "Adam and I have been friends and lovers for a very long time. John surprised me, though."

"You and John?" asks Elizabeth. Kate's very impressed it's only taken forty or so years to to master the skill of not blushing.

"John and Adam." Kate doesn't say any more, so that Elizabeth will have the vague shell of plausible deniability if it ever comes up outside of this room. Though she has to admit, she doesn't expect Elizabeth to need it. She'll lie through her teeth if she has to.

Elizabeth's eyes widen just a fraction. "Well," she says. "I hadn't expected that."

"Exactly," says Kate, and they share a laugh.

It's when Elizabeth sets her food aside and puts her coffee down that Kate knows she's ready to deal with what's going on. That's when Kate sets hers aside as well.

"The IOA is calling for Atlantis to establish itself on Earth's oceans as a mobile base to defend our world," she says.

"They do realize that's not feasible, don't they?" Kate purses her mouth. "Not to mention that the city belongs in Pegasus."

"They're worried about the Wraith threat," says Elizabeth. She laces her fingers together and looks down at them. "I may disagree with them, but I can't help but understand their concerns."

"We've lived with that threat for a long time," says Kate. "It's hard not to empathize. It's one of your strengths."

"Teyla's furious." Elizabeth is working her way around to discussing the nanites again, Kate thinks, if only she has the space to.

"I'd imagine she hides it well." Kate has barely seen Teyla since their return to earth. She's got to change that, but the fact is, Teyla is the only diplomatic presence that Pegasus has in this galaxy. She's been working non-stop.

"None of them know what to make of her." The pride in Elizabeth's voice is evident.

"I can only imagine," says Kate.

There's a faraway look in Elizabeth's eyes that worries Kate. She leans forward, touching Elizabeth's knee. Her attention snaps back to Kate in one fluid moment.

"I'm sorry," says Elizabeth. "I got distracted for a minute."

"By what?" asks Kate. She's guileless when she asks it, of course.

"Ava." Elizabeth looks uncomfortable at the revelation. Kate supposes she would be too, if she were in Elizabeth's place. "She's lonely. She tries not to interrupt when I'm busy."

"I thought that Ava had an entire virtual world to live in?" asks Kate.

"Bill Lee has tried to keep the parameters limited. He doesn't want her traveling out of their safe zone, or questioning the boundaries of her world. I think he's forgotten that Ava is a sentient being, not a computer program."

"No wonder she's upset." Kate doesn't say anything. It's the best way to let Elizabeth take the lead in the conversation.

"I'd like to prove to her that not all humans are so closed-minded," says Elizabeth. She gets the glint in her eyes that's reserved for diplomacy. "There are so many different species out there, most of whom we can learn from, and who can learn from us."

"If anyone on this city can demonstrate that, it's you," says Kate.

"I'm afraid I don't qualify as entirely human any more myself," says Elizabeth. She looks down at her hands. "I haven't been for several years, perhaps."

"Why would you say something like that?" asks Kate. She has an idea what Elizabeth will say, of course, but it's important to hear what Elizabeth has to say in her own words.

"With the nanites in my body active again--" Elizabeth looks up again to meet Kate's eyes. "I don't know what that makes me."

"Still Elizabeth Weir," says Kate. She reaches out to take Elizabeth's hand. "You're still human, whether you have nanites in your body or not."

"Is that three thousand years of experience talking?" asks Elizabeth.

"I've had as much experience with aliens as any of the rest of the expedition," says Kate. She shrugs. "Three thousand years doesn't give me any real advantages. It's just more time to make mistakes."

"Are we done with this interlude of real therapy in our pretend therapy session?" Elizabeth makes it sound like a question, but she picks up her coffee and shifts her position, so she's leaning back, relaxed. It's very much a statement.

Kate couldn't be happier. "Thank goodness," she says, picking up her coffee and sliding down in her chair.

***

They get everyone back to the city in the guise of a meeting to inform the expedition about the IOA's vision of Atlantis' future. It's not even a lie.

Radek shows up with Rodney. They have Ava's consciousness stored in a very, very large hard drive. Rodney looks miserable, but Jennifer beams at him. Carson arrives next. His clone never left.

Teyla and Ronon are relieved. Kate knows, from previous conversations with them, that they like Earth, but they're uncomfortable with Atlantis being here. The city originated on Earth, but it's been in Pegasus for longer than it ever was on Earth. It doesn't belong here any more.

Elizabeth stands on the ledge in the control tower as everyone assembles. Ronon, Teyla, John, and Rodney move up to flank her. Methos, who's been shoved into a blue shirt to look like a member of the expedition, stands near the back of the room with Kate. Evan gives them a curious look when he comes in. Miko waves and says a quiet hello.

Laura, who's in the dark about Immortals, yelps, leaps at Kate, and hugs her in a rib-crushing grip. "I'm back!" she exclaims. "Who's the big-nosed geek?"

"Excuse me?" asks Methos, looking offended.

"If I'm finally getting my ass back onto this city, I need to learn all the new names." Laura doesn't let go of Kate's arm.

"Welcome back, Laura," says Kate.

Elizabeth raises her hand for silence, and quiet falls over the room.

"We have embarked on a new era for Atlantis," she begins. Her expression is calm. No matter what she's feeling, they won't see it. This is her city, her place. There's nowhere Elizabeth is more certain of herself and what she's doing.

"The IOA has asked us to take on a new mission. We have been entrusted with the safety of Earth."

Teyla's face is less serene, but Kate sees her fight to remain expressionless. Underneath everything, Teyla is furious. Ronon isn't hiding his anger. His hands are on the rail, he's leaning over, and his eyes are dark with rage. They're aware of the plan, but their reactions have to be anger if they're going to keep a public face on what's going to happen toinght.

"We'll begin our new mission tomorrow," continues Elizabeth. "Tonight will be spent running one final check on Atlantis' systems. We need everyone on hand to make sure Atlantis is running smoothly.

John's face is pleasantly blank, the same as it is when he's trying to avoid telling General Landry to kiss his ass. Rodney's the only one who looks nervous. Then again, this is Rodney. It's rare for him not to look nervous.

***

Late at night, naked and sandwiched between Methos and John, Kate hears the humming of the city's star drives engaging. They're going to blame it on the software update activating Atlantis' automatic systems, and the city not stopping until it returns to Pegasus.

"Last chance to get off," she murmurs, nudging Methos awake. "Unless you want a break from the Game."

"And sex," adds John. "Lots of sex."

"I'll stick around for a couple decades or so," says Methos. He rolls over and pulls the blanket over his head. "Maybe. If you two let me get some _sleep_."

John grabs his pillow and hits Methos over the head with it. Hard.

\--end--


End file.
